


Young

by Hukki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Futa!Tsubasa, Futanari, G!P, Other, Smut, This is probably gonna cause some bad comments, daddy kink ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Honoka was playfully bouncing against Tsubasa's lap, a lollipop in her mouth as she watched some cartoon. Her eyes were bright and wide while her hair was up in pigtails. Her body was dressed in tight clothes that were beyond to small for her. You could see Honoka's small breasts squished, making them appear bigger than usual. This childlike facade was something Honoka had desired ever since her teenage years.See beginning for notes





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AGEPLAY AND FUTANARI, IF YOU ARE JUST HERE TO JUDGE THEN LEAVE NOW. I WROTE THIS TO EXPAND MY WRITING AND TRY OUT NEW THINGS! EACH CHARACTER IS OVER 18 YEARS OLD! I DO NOT APPROVE OF SEX WITH MINORS AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP, THIS IS JUST TWO ADULTS ENJOYING A KINK !

Honoka was playfully bouncing against Tsubasa's lap, a lollipop in her mouth as she watched some cartoon. Her eyes were bright and wide while her hair was up in pigtails. Her body was dressed in tight clothes that were beyond to small for her. You could see Honoka's small breasts squished, making them appear bigger than usual. This childlike facade was something Honoka had desired ever since her teenage years. 

There was just something so appealing about dressing cute and acting 10 years under your age. Honoka bit her lip as she thought of how fun it made sex for her. Most people would find it weird, but Honoka enjoyed the taboo feeling. She enjoyed the different way of being dominated that went through her body and soak her core. What made it even better was that Tsubasa was more than willing to do it.

Tsubasa could be considered her 'daddy' , she did do everything for Honoka when the girl acted like this. She would wash Honoka's clothes, buy her crayons with coloring books; Tsubasa would even boil her girlfriend's new pacifiers. Anything and Everything was what she did for Honoka, that's why their relationship was so loving and understanding. 

"Daddy!!!!!" Honoka look behind her and sucked on the fruit flavored lollipop happily. Her lips were stained from the red dye they used in the candy, along with spit covering them. Tsubasa looked from the tv to Honoka, smiling slightly as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes baby?" She said with the sweetest tone and adjusted her arms around Honoka. Keeping her closer to assure that she had Honoka no matter what she asked. 

"Pwease make me a snack?"

Honoka made sure to give her pouty lips and puppy eyes, to make sure Tsubasa would do it. Without any hesitation, Tsubasa nodded and got up to fulfill Honoka's demand. Once Tsubasa left the room, Honoka giggled playfully and crawled off the couch to her toys. She hummed and smiled at her favorite toy; a huge teddy bear that was taller than her friend Eli! Her eyes filled with joy as an idea stuck her mind, which went straight to her core. 

She pushed all the other toys away and hugged her big teddy bear, smiling widely. Before continuing her plan, she popped a pacifier into her mouth. Honoka let out a content sigh and nuzzled her head against the stuffed animal. She sucked on her pacifier as she pushed down her bear and straddled it. Ever so slightly she began to move her hips, gripping at the fur in her hands. 

All her moans were masked, thanks to the baby pacifier I'm her mouth. Honoka's eyes slowly closed as she lost herself in the pleasure that consumed her nerves. Every time she humped the stuffed animal, her core grew hotter and dripped with arousal. "M-mph!!" She muffled out, her cheeks a rosy pink and drool slipping out. It was an enjoyable pleasure she gained from jolting against the bear, but it wasn't enough to please her. She lifted her hips to grind against it again, but stopped when her pig tails were yanked back. Honoka squeaked loudly and the pacifier slipped from her lips.

"Bad girl!" Tsubasa's voice rang through Honoka's ears and excited her even more. Letting let the older girl drag her by her pigtails into the other room. Tsubasa shoved Honoka against their bed frame and looked at her with nothing but anger. Honoka watched as her lover walked into the closet and came back with a leather belt. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing her ass was going to hurt for the next few days. 

"D-Daddy I'm sorry." Honoka looked down at the floor, poking her fingers against each other nervously. In all actuality she wasn't a bit worried, she knew Tsubasa would never hurt her. This was simply all part of the act, reason why she humped her teddy bear. She looked up at a Tsubasa and pleaded again, but of course she didn't give in. 

"Nope, now bend over our bed." 

Fake tears left Honoka's eyes as she sniffled and got in position, to avoid anymore anger. Honoka had pulled her own pants down to show off her bare and plump rear. Tsubasa smiled and dragged her fingers along the soaked entrance of her lover. She heard a soft moan and landed a hard slap against Honoka's rear. "A-AHH! Daddy!!!" Her left cheek had Tsubasa's hand print with a bright red outline. 

"Very bad girl." 

Without any warning, Tsubasa folded the belt in half and landed one swat to Honoka's rear. Honoka screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously overreacting too much. More tears streamed down her face, wetting the blankets underneath her. "P-Pwease! Daddy!! Stooop!!" She said desperately and looked behind her to give her signature puppy eyes. Tsubasa immediately stopped and dropped the belt to her side, "Turn around and stay on all fours." 

Obeying as soon as the orders were said, Honoka opened her mouth as she was in position. She knew what was coming next and enjoyed it very greatly. Tsubasa chuckled at this and slowly unbuttoned her pants, taking out her semi erect penis. "Good girl~" She grabbed ahold of her member and slid it into Honoka's mouth. Ignoring all of the gagging and coughing, just wanting her whole length into Honoka's mouth. Before Tsubasa even thought about thrusting her hips, she made sure Honoka was breathing properly through her nose. 

Tsubasa nodded to herself and grabbed Honoka's pigtails with both hands. She smirked down at her and began her harsh thrusts into her mouth. Pulling Honoka towards her while she thrusted forward, feeling the wonderful sensation of her wet soft mouth. Honoka gagged every time she felt Tsubasa's member hit the back of her throat. But quietly dealed with it , knowing that it was keeping her daddy happy. She stared up at Tsubasa as her mouth got harshly fucked. Tears had built up once again but this time in the corner of her eyes. 

This kept Tsubasa entertained for a few minuets before she felt herself close to release. She pulled her hips back and blushed at the image of her penis and Honoka's mouth connected only by a stray piece of spit. Tsubasa gulped and wiped Honoka's lips, pressing a soft kiss to them afterwords. She smiled the most loving smile anyone had gave to Honoka, well that's how Tsubasa put it. Her hands pushed Honoka onto her back and hands spread those long nude legs. 

"My beautiful Honoka." She whispered and pressed the tip of her penis against her entrance. A slight whimpered was heard from Honoka and that's when Tsubasa thrusted foreword. Sheathing herself completely inside and already starting to thrust hard. Within seconds the two were moving in sync against each other, uttering out some loud and soft moans. Honoka looked up at Tsubasa, her blue eyes sparkling as she got fucked. 

Tsubasa reached down between them and rubbed Honoka's swollen clit, loving how she went stiff and started to jolt. She smirked and began roughly thrusting into Honoka, her hand still rubbing the sensitive bud. It took Honoka a minuet or two to finally orgasm, she threw her head back while her body twitched and moved underneath Tsubasa. Her lover continued to thrust, which caused Honoka to tighten even more around Tsubasa's member. 

"H-hngh~ Honoka~" She gasped out and tried to continue her rough thrusts, but thanks to Honoka clamping down on her that made it impossible to do. So instead, Tsubasa resulting to grabbing Honoka's hips and forcing her up and down. It was still complicated to do, but it did eventually bring Tsubasa to her orgasm. It wasn't as nerve shattering as the one Honoka had, despite that Tsubasa still let herself moan as her seed filled Honoka. 

Honoka whined after and wrapped herself in the blankets, drifting off to a nice nap. Yes... a good girl indeed...


End file.
